he is my friend
by Zairyo
Summary: This is the English translation of my story ' Il est mon ami ' . An alternative universe of 'He is my master' or Yoshitaka is a kind and considerate boy who treats his employees as his friends and who always puts the others before himself. Will her life be better than in the original anime? It's up to you to judge .
1. He is my friend ?

In a small house but very nice house in the city of Tokyo, two girl had just left leaving nothing but a simple note on the room desk.

The first was a 15-year-old girl of medium height with blue hair - black, semi long and smooth and soft blue eyes. She had a soft but still mature face and she had a very developed body for her age.

The second was a slightly smaller 14-year-old girl with long blond hair wearing two mats with red elastics and soft hazel eyes. She had a very childlike face and a very playful air to a point that one could easily believe her younger than she is.

"Are you sure you want to follow me Izumi?" Asked the blond girl

"Of course Mitsuki, I will never let you down," Izumi said, stroking his head. "I'm sure someday mom and dad will understand our decision and do not worry, I'm sure we'll come to get by on your own. "

They started traveling all over the city, feeding on their provision in their bags and the savings they had made lately. They have been looking for work in every possible branch to make a living. But who wants to hire girls so young in a city as commercial as Tokyo? It had been more than a month since they crossed the city, they still did not find work and their life really started to run out.

"Maybe it was not such a good idea after all," Izumi thought, head down, "no one wants to give us a job, if it goes on like that then."

"Izumi!" Shouted Mitsuki excitedly, "Look, this is our lucky day!"

"What, did you see a dog this time?"

"No, look."

Izumi saw a poster stuck next to a huge portal and she read it.

"Mansion search serving urgently, housing on site." Read Izumi "I recognize that it is interesting."

"I want it interesting," Mitsuki said excitedly as his cheeks turned pink "That's exactly what we need!"

"Do not dream too much Mitsuki," Izumi sighed. "If you want my opinion the owner will still say that we are too young and we should go back to our parents."

"Did not you read the rest of the poster?"

Izumi looked better and saw another sentence.

"Attention post exclusively reserved for those between 12 and 18 years old." Read Izumi surprise "I do not know why he wants that but I will not complain .. On the other hand you know that the stains of maids like housekeeping or cooking are really not made for me. "

"But it does not matter we're going to finally have accommodation! It's not great, and it's going to be fun," Mitsuki said, hopping before making beaten dog eyes. "Come on Izumi, you know I do not I'm never wrong. "

"Okay," Izumi said, unable to resist those eyes "After all that costs nothing to try."

They entered the property and were blown away. It was a huge mansion of at least 4000 square meters with a huge garden as large as a forest decorated as a Japanese park with lakes connected by small river.

"Woaw look at that Izumi," Mitsuki said as he kneeled in front of a lake to look at the fish. "These are Koi carp, very rare fish, one is worth easily between 300,000 and 400,000 yen (between $ 2600 and $ 3700). . "

"Do not approach that Mitsuki or you're going to fall," Izumi said, but ironically approaching, it's she who has fallen into the lake, scavenging the fish. "The water is icy."

"What were you saying Izumi?" Mitsuki chuckled as he helped him out of the water

"Oh shut up," Izumi grumbled, shivering, "We do not have any dry clothes anymore so let's just get in so I can dry myself."

They rang and a voice from an inside microphone spoke to them.

"Good morning," a very gritty but kind voice greeted "What's this about?"

"Hello, we are here for the job posting."

"Already? Well it's unexpected we stuck the poster only yesterday." Said the voice "Unfortunately, you are falling rather badly the chef is not here. He went shopping"

"Are you going to tell me that the owner of this huge mansion does his shopping himself ?!" Izumi asked shocked

"What do you want? There are some who do not want this to help in certain circumstances."

"And when will he be back?" Asked Mitsuki

"Oh knowing him and seeing that he's gone to the mall doing his monthly accounts will not be until around 9:30 pm" replied the voice "In your place I'll be back tomorrow."

"We have nowhere to go ATCHOUM anyway." Sneezed Izumi "It bothers you if you are waiting in your garden? ATCHOUM."

"Do as you wish," said the voice, "But tell me, ma'am, it does not seem to be the great form."

"Do not worry ATCHOUM I'm just falling into the lake, ATCHOUM."

"I see," the voice murmured. "You'll understand that I can not let you in so long as the chef is not here but I'm still sending you towel and dry clothes through the parcel container otherwise the chef is going to fall on me for leaving you in need. "

"Very nice of you, thanks ATCHOUM."

Towels and dry clothes were sent as promised, but against all odds Izumi managed to get the trick out of the water a second time soaking it again. The sky was now dark and they were both sitting around a camp fire while Izumi was naked wrapped in a thick blanket.

"You impressed me Izumi, you managed to fall into the same lake twice in the same day." Says Mitsuki

"What do you want Mitsuki? There are days like this." Izumi grelotta

"Here it is for you," she said with a smile, handing him a cream-filled loaf, "They did not take the water, you remember we bought them this morning."

"Yes, but I prefer to share," said Izumi, cutting the bread into two equal parts.

"Thank you," Mitsuki said, accepting

"Said you would not have something to drink, a favorite hot drink?"

"Let's see," she said, opening her bag "I have my walkman, my favorite discs, my card game and my silver earring."

"You should redefine priorities, things are not really good," Izumi sighed, "I'm sorry for dragging you in."

"Let's see Izumi you did not force me in. I decided to go on this adventure all by myself," says merry Mitsuki. "And you know even if you do not get this job it's not that important."

"How can you say that?" Izumi asked very shocked. "We can not live like this forever!"

"I know," Mitsuki said with a big angel smile

"Sorry Mitsuki I got carried away," Izumi sighed before seeing a notebook on the floor and seeing that house shots were drawn in it. " What is it ? "

"Plans for our future home," Mitsuki replied. "There will be three large bedrooms, ours will be separated by a thin wall and on the other side of the house the parents' room with Karin sleeping with them all the time. In this way we can all live together while keeping our independence. "

"It's rather good to find but left dreamed of the ideal house I prefer the one I made in kindergarten because unlike this one, it was very original."

" It was what ? "

"Well now, my house I had imagined in a tree, the room would be located in the trunk and the furniture would all be made from the wood extracted from the tree."

"It's anything your thing," said Mitsuki as he imagined this idea

"Hey, I was still very small when I drew this plan!"

"You criticize my house, but at least she has a kitchen to equip and a security system that would allow us to sell the surplus electricity to electric companies, not to mention a modern bathroom with pool and jacuzzi."

"Yes, but mine is unique because as the tree pushes the house, it's getting bigger!" Says Izumi, while her sister could not help but laugh and make her blush "Stop making fun of me, otherwise it will go bad for you! "

A night wind is passed cutting off their conversation

"I'm cold," Izumi said, shivering.

"And I'm hungry," said Mitsuki, holding his belly

"If it goes on we'll finish like the match girl," Izumi murmured.

A little later Izumi put on his clothes more or less dry and the two sisters are huddled together sharing the blanket.

"Do not take all the blanket." Mitsuki said pulling

"I'm taller than you, so I need more," Izumi chuckled.

They then heard whistled and listened curiously. After a few seconds they saw a young man with a big racing bag in each hand walking in their direction.

He must have been about Izumi's age and about half a head taller than she. He had short, smooth-brown hair that was smooth and slightly thorny at the end and rather soft golden eyes for a boy. He was dressed in a white shirt over a red t-shirt and blue pants.

When he finally noticed them he opened his eyes wide and approached them.

"Hello," he said gently, "who are you, and what are you doing here ? "

"Hello," said Mitsuki with a big smile "We are very interested in the announcement of the job offer and we are waiting for the master of the house."

"Well, he's come, ladies," he chuckled before kneeling like her, "and he's in front of you."

"Are you the boss of the place ?!" Izumi asked very surprised. "Would not you rather be his son?"

"No it's me," he said before seeing Izumi shivered "Is his going? You look cold."

"Oh do not worry about me it's just that ..." Izumi started to embarrass himself to finish his sentence

"She fell into the river," Mitsuki finished. "One of your employees gave her some dry clothes and a towel, but she was scarcely dry and she fell a second time."

"MITSUKI!" Shouted his sister all red

"It's clumsy or I do not know about it," he laughed, making Izumi blush even more, "But spend fun, you must be cold, no, and considering the contents of your bags you must be starving. "

"Yes," Mitsuki said, pouting while holding his belly

"Well, follow me inside," he said, helping them up, "You're going to take a bath first, and dinner will be served, we'll talk after."

"But why are you doing this?" Izumi asked with suspicious eyes. "It's fishy."

"Why?" He asked before smiling "You need help and I can bring it to you so I'll give it to you Why do I need a reason?"

"Stop asking Izumi questions!" Said excited Mitsuki, "We're going to eat and we'll talk after."

"Good, because you want to," Izumi sighed.

They both followed him into the mansion and we saw that he looked even taller inside. It was filled with decorative object looking very precious and very expensive and everything was tidy and arranged billionaire style. But they were amazed to see no one, everything was silent as if there was no one but them three.

"Tell me?" Izumi asked "Why is everything so quiet here?"

He looked at her looking very sad before that returned and continued to march

"Just six months ago my parents died in a car accident and they were my only family," he said shocking them both. "There was a lot of staff here, good and butler but they were all like robots, it was as if they were born to obey the orders of my parents, everything they could do was right like waiting for an order, so I could not have a conversation with none of them and it made me feel uncomfortable to be with them so I preferred to send them back.I was in this big house with no one to talk to, I felt horribly alone it's for I stuck this poster, hoping I could have more company to light up my long day. "

They were both sorry to hear that and Mitsuki even a little crying.

"So you're all alone here?"

"Well not really, no," he replied, "There are two other people who are also employed here since I was were not like other servants they have emotions, dreams and purpose and they are very good friends of mine, but they are both adults so we do not really have the same hobbies and the same topic of conversation, that's why I wrote a condition of age on the job offer. "

"So, if I understand correctly," said Izumi, thinking a little bit, "If you hung this job, it's because ... you wanted to make new friends?"

"Yes I'm so desperate," he laughed sadly as they arrived in front of the bathroom.

"You know we're a little lonely these days though," Izumi said sympathetically before smiling at her. "My name is Izumi Sawatari and I'm 15, glad to meet you."

"And I'm Mitsuki Sawatari and I'm 14 years old," Mitsuki said with a smirking smile, "I'm his little sister, really thrilled."

"Please excuse me ladies, I miss all my homework," he said before bowing as a sign of salvation "My name is Yoshitaka Nakabayashi and I am 15 years old."

"Nice to meet Nakabayashi-kun," Mitsuki hailed.

"Please call me by my first name." Yoshitaka says a little frustrated

"Said I can ask you for a favor?" Mitsuki asked

"Of course, what do you want?"

"Here," she said, handing him a big bag, "Can you take that to the living room, and you must promise not to look inside."

"There are three possible situations," Yoshitaka said, thinking "Either these are your underwear, or it's a bomb or there's nothing special and you just want to get me into curiosity."

"Who is it?" Mitsuki asked before laughing "So you can?"

"Of course," he said, "Anyway here's the bathroom."

They opened the door and saw a huge pool heat with a temperature setting, a bubble setting and with decorations made of artificial vegetation much reminiscent of hot springs.

"Woaw!" Screamed the two sisters believing to be hallucinated.

"Go ahead, I'll wait for you in the living room," Yoshitaka said, "But I do not have a girl's garment, I'm putting mine in a basket, I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all," Izumi said smiling as the door closed "Oh do Yoshitaka."

"Yes who does he have?"

"Thanks," she said with almost the same smile as Mitsuki making him blush

"Oh really, it's nothing," he said, rubbing his head "And most of all, take the time you want after all, oh sorry, two dives in the lake, you need to warm up Izumi."

"I see that sir is a comic!" Izumi grumbled as the door closed and his sister made fun of her.

"We're really lucky, Izumi," said Mitsuki as she and her sister are undressed. "Yoshitaka is really nice, it will be great to have him as a boss."

"Yes, at least at first sight, do not forget that he has not hired us yet and we must never trust him at the first impression," Izumi said before diving into the "Aaaah" pool. have to admit that it was very nice to leave us this basin the temperature is perfect. "

Outside Yositaka was in the living room staring at the bag

"I wonder what's inside," he murmured. "Mitsuki does not look like a very modest girl, there's not a lot of things she'd want to hide from my It should be something very precious to her, I would like to know what it is but I am promised not to look at the other hand it should perhaps go to put the bag directly in the room where they will stay that will do that less. "

He started walking before he realized something. . he had no idea where they would want to be if she stayed.

"I should go and ask them directly," he said before going in front of the bathroom and opening the door "Excuse me girls I just forgot about you ... ask for ... oh. Oh . "

He was in such a hurry that he forgot they were taking a bath. They were naked and lathered in front of him and he barely stayed conscious.

"GO-T'EN SALE PERVERS!" Shouted Izumi, throwing what was handy to him

"I'm sorry!" Yelled Yoshitaka running

"I knew it was just a facet!" Izumi growled.

"Let's see Izumi not be so hard it was an accident." Says Mitsuki

"I do not believe it too much," she said, sitting back with her arms crossed and sulking.

A little later in the living room Yoshitaka was sitting on the couch trying in vain to no longer think about what had happened.

"First impression level I think there is nothing below me there," Yoshitaka sighed before hearing footsteps. He looked down the stairs and saw the two sisters come down with his clothes and their hair still wet. "So water was to your taste?"

"Yes it was perfect," Mitsuki said happily as Izumi just looked away in a "hmm" making Yoshitaka a little sad "Izumi stops sulking."

"Give up on Mitsuki, she has every right to be angry," Yoshitaka said, "It was an accident, but it must have been very embarrassing for her, and I'm surprised that you're not do not be angry. "

"Oh you know, I'm kind of more focused on the intentions than on the acts themselves." Says Mitsuki "But why did you come in?"

"Dinner is served in the kitchen," Yoshitaka replied. "I'll explain everything around the buffet buffet?"

"Great I'm starving!" Mitsuki shouted happily before running

"But I did not even tell him where the kitchen was," Yoshitaka says confused

"Believe me, she does not need any indication to find food," Izumi chuckled.

Once in the kitchen the two sisters were flabbergasted at the feast. The big table was garnished with a large dish looking very good and very long to make. There was a big lobster cooked with salad, a big shoal of fish, a big turkey, a loot of cheese flakes and we passed.

"Great!" Shouted Mitsuki before putting everything she could on her plate and tackling it right away. " It is delicious . "

"Mitsuki is very rude," says Izumi

"But no, she's just hungry," Yoshitaka said, sitting down. "You do not hesitate to serve yourself."

"Uh, okay thank you."

Twenty minutes later, almost everything had been eaten mainly thanks to Mitsuki.

"Aaah," Mitsuki whispered, patting his stomach "We had never eaten so well."

"Okay, now that you're not cold or hungry, we'll be able to talk." Yoshitaka said, "So you're here for the job?"

"Yes, absolutely," says Izumi. "We need a job but it's been a month since we've been searching for it."

"Sa explains why you were so hungry," Yoshitaka chuckled, "All right, you're engaged."

"Already?" Izumi asked confused, "But you do not know anything about us."

"The only indispensable qualities to be a servant is to be resourceful and responsible and you surely are, just by looking at you I know it" he says "From now here, it's at home. Where do you want to go ? "

"Can we choose our room?" Asked Mitsuki

"That's why I entered the bathroom it was for you to ask where you wanted to go," he said rubbing his head "But I'm going so fast that I forgot that I would have sent for a bath, I do not want to embarrass you like that, I'm sorry. "

"Okay, okay, this time," Izumi said, looking away, "but that will not happen again."

"May we talk about this, will you finally tell me what's in this Mitsuki bag?"

"Hmm ... okay," said Mitsuki smiling before opening her bag

Yoshitaka was very surprised to see a huge green thing much bigger than the bag. Once out Yoshitaka saw that it was a big crocodile. . who was standing on his hind legs.

"My gods," he murmured.

"I'll introduce you to Pochi," Mitsuki said, cuddling him. "It's my pet crocodile."

Before Yoshitaka could ask any questions, Pochi turned to him and bit his head.

"What does that mean ?!" yelled Yoshitaka trying to clear it

"Pochi likes to taste the people he meets," said Mitsuki as the crocodile letting go "He seems to find you to his liking."

"Great," Yoshitaka sighed as Pochi ran after Izumi with hearts in his eyes running to escape him. Seeing that Izumi looked really in trouble he took the fish he left and whistled Pochi "Eh Pochi! Get Fetched!"

Pochi was not at all a crocodile like the others but it was still a crocodile and he liked fish, so he ran after the water in his mouth.

"Phew thank you very much," Izumi whispered, "For years to endure these pursuit races when you just had to throw a sardine in. I really hate this crocodile."

"Why did you choose her as a Mitsuki pet?"

"Because he's so funny," Mitsuki said with such a sincere smile that Yoshitaka could only smile at him.

"Please follow me, please."

They followed him to a large door on the first floor.

"It's the main girl's room," Yoshitaka said, "It's a room for two, if you do not like it, do not hesitate to tell me."

He opened the door and they saw that it was a very large room very nicely decorated with beautiful frame and flower vases and there was also two separate large bed and a large dresser.

"Woaw! Super," said Mitsuki jumping on one of the beds

"It's perfect," Izumi says.

"Well, in that case I'll let you settle down, after you come and join me downstairs."

" Okay . "

Half an hour later they came down and Yoshitaka sewed maid's robes with disconcerting rapidity.

"Yoshitaka, do you sew?" Izumi asked.

"Oh, they were not supposed to see that," Yoshitaka thought, trying to change the subject. "So you're already settling in? Anyway here's all the maid uniforms ... Pick the one you want."

Mitsuki quickly ran through the dresses and Izumi did not move because she will simply take what Mitsuki chooses. Against all odds Mitsuki chose the dragon model quest, a very revealing dress.

"Mitsuki!" Izumi shouted all red "There's no way you can wear this striptease solo dress!"

"It's a Mitsuki collector's dress, I never imagined you wanted to wear something so adulterous."

"But this dress is so cute ~ Yoshitaka." Says Mitsuki with a very pretty face

"Good if you like it, it's yours, what party do you dislike Izumi?" Asked Yoshitaka

"Well, she's far too flashy, our whole back is exposed and the skirt is too short," Izumi replied.

"Come back, please," Yoshitaka said, they did not know why he was asking for that but they obeyed. Yoshitaka began to patch up the dress, he added fabric in the back so that there was only a narrower nude space around his neck and he lengthened the skirt, she still could not knee but it hid the essential to move freely without showing anything embarrassing. He then sewed another identical dress the size of Mitsuki. "Here you can turn around."

They went back and we were very surprised to see the improved outfit.

"They are too cute!" Says Mitsuki

Izumi love them too and she was very impressed by her work

"You can go change in the room next door," Yoshitaka said nervously.

"Thank you," they said to each other

They went that change in their new uniform when Yoshitaka thought of something.

"But where do I have my head," Yoshitaka thought, tapping his forehead before going to the next room, again making the same mistake of forgetting that they were changing this? what you ... oh not yet. "

"You!" Izumi yelled with an angry nerd on his forehead and his fist clenched "I ...!"

"Yes it's good, I know, you warned me," Yoshitaka sighed, not insisting, until he received one of Izumi's blows, which has already killed more than one man.

A good tantrum after

"Ok, I do not want to live with a pervert, I'll stay as a maid, but the pervert should not be within 200 meters of me."

"But the perimeter of the base of this house is 185 meters, so to be 200 meters from you I would have to stay in the garden."

"Let's not have to fight you," Mitsuki said, pushing them slightly with one arm, "I have a solution to fix everything, but first let's hear what Yoshitaka had to say to us."

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet my friends," Yoshitaka replied, "I told you that two other people were working here, but I'm not even introducing you yet, so you want to meet them?"

"With joy." Says Mitsuki

"Okay," Izumi said. "But we'll talk about it again afterwards."

They first started by going near the control room.

"We'll start with him," Yoshitaka said in front of the door, "Here we are, I warn you it's very intimidating."

"That kind of thing does not affect me," says Izumi

"Good," he said before opening the door

The two sisters were very surprised to see the man around all his screens. He was a gigantic man of at least 2 by 15 in his mid-twenties, with a build worthy of a world-class bodybuilder. He had short black hair and very piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in black leather jeans and a black, sleeveless, semi-open leather jacket showing the large tattoo on his pectoral breasts over his shoulder representing a Templar sign.

"Woaw," Izumi whispered, his eyes wide open. "I had never seen a man so tall."

"Who spoke?" Asked the giant in a very rock voice before returning "Hey, Chief, what are you doing here?"

"I've told you a thousand times not to call me a chef," Yoshitaka sighed, "and I'm here to introduce you to our new employees."

"Nice to meet you," said the two sisters still in shock.

"Ah yes you are the two girls to whom I gave towels."

"So were you behind the microphone?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes," he said before approaching with a big step and smiling, "Nice to meet you, I'm Thanos Takishi."

"Oh Thanos," Mitsuki said before smiling "Like the bad guy in Avengers."

"Yes and some say I look like him enough." He said before laughing "But do not worry I can not eradicate half of the universe by snapping fingers."

"But what about?" Mitsuki asked questioningly, "You do not look mean at all."

"I mean, why am I naughty?" Thanos chuckled.

"Intuition," Mitsuki said before smiling and reaching out to him "I'm Mitsuki Sawatari and I'm 14 years old."

Thanos shook his hand and shook it, but because of the size difference and the prodigious strength of Thanos, Mitsuki was shook in the air like a fan.

"Thanos not so loud!" Shouted Yoshitaka

"Oops sorry," he said resting, her head was spinning but she looked amused.

"And I'm Izumi Sawatari, I'm his big sister and I'm 15 years old," Izumi said as Thanos reached out to her but she shook her hands on the defensive "Uh no thanks."

"You're so good," Mitsuki said, finding his balance

"Well, I'm a bodyguard," said Thanos. "But I'm a boxer, too."

"Are you doing boxing?"

"Yes since he was 15." Yoshitaka explained, "He has accumulated several titles and won the last national heavyweight tournament."

"And do not forget to mention that I won Japan's strongest man twice."

"What is a strongest man?" Asked Mitsuki

"It's a national sports competition that is used to measure brute force," Izumi explained. "Whoever wins it is considered the strongest man in his country."

"Woaw, so you're the strongest man in Japan ?!" asked Mitsuki, very impressed

"Yes, I won the contest by lifting 350 kg in the deadlift," said Thanos, contracting his arms. "But outside of the competitions I work here as a bodyguard, I am in charge of surveillance and defense. "

"So there is a lot of camera here?" Izumi asked

"Yes, there are four at the entrance, two in front of the back door, one in each primary hall and all over the garden," Yoshitaka says.

"Plus one in Serena's training room," Thanos giggled, "but this one is where I got it."

"Who is Serena?" Asked Mitsuki

"The next person I'm going to introduce to you," Yoshitaka said, "See you tomorrow Thanos."

"No more boss," Thanos said, starting to turn off the camera.

They then went to the second floor and they stopped in front of a door painted pink.

"There you are," Yoshitaka said, knocking on the door

" Come in . "

They came in and Izumi and Mitsuki are once again very surprised. It was a very pretty pink room with expensive wooden furniture, a plain trophy showcase looking like sports competition and a large princess bed.

On this bed there was a very beautiful woman sitting with this hair on. She seemed to be a little over 20 years old and was of average height for a young adult, with a very generous breast. She had very long black hair coming to the middle of the back with soft hazel eyes. She was dressed in a simple night gown and was barefoot.

"Hold on Yoshi," said the young woman in a very sweet tone, "What do you want?"

"I just want to introduce you to my new employee," Yoshitaka said. "The girls, I'm introducing Serena."

"My colleagues are my friend," said Serena, smiling, "Nice girls."

"I'm Mitsuki," Mitsuki said happily, shaking his arm. "You're really beautiful."

"Thank you, but you are too," says Serena "My name is Serena and I am 22 years old who is taking care of the kitchen, the garden and the classified Yoshi documents."

"I'm Mitsuki and I'm 14, delighted."

"And I'm Izumi and I'm 15, I'm happy, but tell me, where do all these trophies come from?"

"Kendo competition mainly," Serena replied.

"Serena is a great sword champion," said Yoshitaka, "She is one of the very few people who can hurt Thanos, she is not as fragile as she looks."

"You must never trust that appearance."

"Good girls now, we'll have to sign the employment contracts," Yoshitaka said. "Let's go right now."

"Okay," said Mitsuki, "Glad to meet you Serena."

"Me too, see you girls tomorrow!" She said before winking "See you tomorrow, my little Yoshi."

"I do not like it when she calls me that, you know," Yoshitaka murmured a little red.

They went down to the main room and Yoshitaka went to get two documents.

"Here are your hiring contracts girls," he said, giving one to Mitsuki "Once signed you will officially become the servants of this house for the duration of one course if you still want to stay after you can signed another contract. "

"The spots are ok and the pay is very generous," says Mitsuki reading the contract "And I must say that the functions look very funny, but what do you mean by forbidden formality?"

"That means you have to stay in front of me, do not forget that it's about that that I fired the old staff," Yoshitaka explained, "and started calling me by my first name, again if you want to give me a little nickname like Serena it does not bother me but do not call me 'master', do not clamor me and especially never call me by my last name, I hate that. "

"No problem for me, I sign." Mitsuki says before signing

"And you Izumi," Yoshitaka said, handing him his contract

"Before signing I would like to solve the problem earlier," Izumi said, pointing at him. "Yes, do not think I forgot!"

"Okay, okay," Yoshitaka sighed, "Mitsuki, you said you had an idea to fix everything." What is it?

"Well it's simple," says Mitsuki "A challenge."

"A challenge?" Yoshitaka asked "What kind of challenge?"

"Well it's simple," she said before hissing "Pochi!"

Pochi then came out of nowhere and as soon as he saw Izumi in his uniform of hearts it was drawn in his eyes and he began to pursue it.

"No, Pochi stop!" Izumi yelled as he ran away frightened, "I hate this crocodile!"

" What does it mean ? "

"Pochi always tries to undress Izumi especially when she is in uniform." Mitsuki said as if it was something normal "It's a game of sorts."

"Well, no wonder she hates him," he thought.

"So here's what I propose." Says Mitsuki "The first one who catches Pochi wins and can ask what he wants from the loser."

"But Pochi pursues her non-stop, Izumi will clearly benefit," Yoshitaka said.

"Not really no, as you can see Izumi always tries to avoid Pochi so to catch him she will not want to take any chances and will have to do it from behind without him realizing it." Says Mitsuki before to smile so happily that Yoshitaka would have sworn to have seen light around her "But know that whatever the result I will stay here with you."

Izumi and Yoshitaka accepted the challenge thinking it was the simplest solution and they are put in position.

"Go ahead, Pochi!" Shouted Mitsuki as Pochi began to run randomly throughout the room.

They started running after her and Pochi started chasing Izumi and bit the top of her dress tearing her apart. Izumi blushed and tried to hit Pochi but the crocodile managed to dodge rolling on his side. Yoshitaka blushed as he saw Izumi naked but he managed to pull it together and handed him his shirt.

"Here put that." He says

Izumi to whisper a small thank you before the thread. He ran after Pochi, who was running after Izumi who was running in a back room of manor. But alas Yoshitaka realized it was the first storage room, the room where he stored all the valuables of the manor.

"Wait for Izumi!" Yelled Yoshitaka "This is the room of."

He did not have time to finish his sentence that he heard a big crack. Yoshitaka ran into the room and managed to catch most of the items, but Izumi threw a vase at Pochi that he avoided and touched him, letting go of all the items.

"Why are you throwing those objects at Pochi ?!" yelled Yoshitaka. Pochi whistled his hands in the back innocently and Izumi escaped. "It's my chance to catch him."

Yoshitaka tried to pounce on Pochi but unfortunately Pochi had just bit Izumi's skirt giving him a perfect look on her panties.

"Hentai!" Izumi shouted, giving them a powerful punch, sending them flying through the air.

"I was almost there," Yoshitaka murmured before seeing that Pochi was ringing and he was not moving. "To me the victory!"

Yoshitaka managed to jump on him but the second he touched him Pochi regained consciousness and looked very angry.

"I forgot to say that Pochi hates being touched by men," says Mitsuki

Pochi tried to bite Yoshitaka but he managed to avoid and punched Pochi's cheek as he took off from the ground, but as soon as he landed he got up and went back to charging even more angry. . Pochi tried to attack him but each time he dodged with very agile movements and fought back with ferocity that surprised enough the two sisters but Yoshitaka saw well that at this rate he will get tired before Pochi.

"I'm going to need some equipment," he said before running into his room in front of a large window and took a simple airsoft pistol.

Once back in the living room he did not see anyone but he heard a loud scream. He followed him and saw Izumi on the ground as Pochi tried to tear his pants and Mitsuki shouted for encouragement. Yoshitaka pointed his cannon at Pochi but Mitsuki hit him on the back of the head with a frying pan.

"Do not kill Pochi!" Shouted Mitsuki, believing it was a real weapon, but the blow forced Yoshitaka to pull the trigger.

Pochi who was hit by the ball and started crying.

"Kyyyyaaaa! Stay away from Pochi!" Izumi yelled as he picked up a large vase

"Wait for Izumi, it's a 50 million yen!" Yelled Yoshitaka, but too late Izumi slammed the vase on Pochi's head. In doing that she lost her balance and fell down the stairs happily Yoshitaka managed extremist caught her hand to hold her back. Izumi blushed on contact but that did not last because the force of the propulsion to force Izumi to approach the banister where she hit the head which knocked him out.

About an hour later

Izumi started flustered and slowly opened his eyes. She realized that she was lying on a bed with a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Yeah, you're finally awake," Yoshitaka said sitting on a chair in front of her. "You scared us, you know."

"Have you looked after me?" Izumi asked

"Of course, thank God you just have a bump, nothing serious."

"Where is Mitsuki?"

"She went to make hot tea."

"About the contest ..." Izumi began

"It does not matter, Mitsuki told me that you had nowhere to go and that it's been a month since you have no accommodation and that you're doing as much as you can to eat, you're really brave. here I insist, it will break my heart to know you without a roof, and that's what I wanted to ask at the end of the contest. "

"A-Arigato gozaimsu, you're really a very nice person, I'm sorry for misjudging you," Izumi said.

"Do not get up," Yoshitaka said, shaking his hands

" Why ? "

"Because your nightgown is transparent," he said embarrassing as Izumi blushed "She belonged to my mother and that's all I found at your height."

"Okay, but wait ... did you change my clothes?" Izumi asked, dead.

"Well, yes, I wanted to ask Serena to do it, but she was already asleep, but do not worry, I did not do anything to you and I even close my eyes."

"Thank you," Izumi says.

"It's an opportunity to give him a little lesson for all his punches," Yoshitaka thought slyly, "So we're alone ... just you and me in this big room."

He crawled on Izumi and put an arm on either side of his head.

"Yo- Yoshitaka what are you doing ?!" Izumi stammered red while his heart was pounding

"Sorry Izumi is stronger than me," he whispered, gently slipping a lock behind his ear and bringing his face close to his. But while their lips were more than one hair of this touched it is stopped "To trap."

"Huh?" Izumi asked very confused

"You should have seen your head Izumi! This look is priceless, it was so funny!" Said Yoshitaka writhing with laughter

"It was especially very nasty Yoshitaka ... I really wanted it," Izumi said, muttering the last part

Before Yoshitaka could say anything Mitsuki came in and seeing their position she opened her eyes wide and she let go of the tea tray.

"My god Izumi!" She said in shock "Yoshitaka presses his body against you as you wear very revealing clothes!"

"A-Wait Mitsuki is a huge misunderstanding," Yoshitaka said, trying in vain to explain

"You're already there, great!" Said Mitsuki, pointing at his sister, "But do not keep it for yourself, you big sister!"

"My god's embarking him is going to kill me," Izumi thought, rubbing his temples before he smiled, "But I guess it's bad for a good thing."


	2. School and friend

he sun rose up on Yoshitaka's mansion and as the soft golden light began to woke him up at work.

"Oh god!" Yelled Yoshitaka, throwing his pillow when he woke up for the arrest, but he still got up despite protests from his tired body.

He walked sleepily to the kitchen where Serena was already waiting like every morning. She was still in her nightgown but she was fully awake and was cooking scrambled eggs.

"Hello Yoshi," she said happily

"Hello Serena," Yoshitaka replied, bowing before sitting down "Yesterday's day was really exhausting."

"Yes, but you have to go to school, we do not laugh with that," she said, feeding her eggs "And you're eating until the end."

" Okay ." Yoshitaka sighed slowly

A little later Yoshitaka had finally finished eating and was now cooler and without shouting it was put in the stove.

"What are you doing Yoshi?" Serena asked

"I cook eggs with bacon and toast."

"Yes, I saw, but why, you just had lunch right now."

"It's not for me for Izumi and Mitsuki," Yoshitaka replied.

"The master who cooks for the maids, we'll have seen everything," Serena chuckled. "It's the world upside down with you."

"It's just that with the news that awaits them I want to make their day more relaxing," he said before putting the finishing touches on "I'll get ready, if they're not up in half an hour wake them up. "

" Okay . "

A little later in the common room of Izumi and Mitsuki.

Mitsuki got up and stretched her arms to the sky and saw that her big sister was still sleeping, she knew that if she left her like that she could easily sleep until noon so she had to wake her up. She tried to shake it but nothing worked. She then smiled slyly and leaned over his ear.

"Izumi how was it yesterday with Yoshitaka?" She murmured.

"I tell you it's nothing happened!" Shouted Izumi abruptly

"In any case, it woke you up," Mitsuki chuckled, "Gone, it's breakfast time."

They came down Mitsuki in her blue pajamas and Izumi in the nightgown Yoshitaka had given her.

"Hi Serena," said Mitsuki happily.

"Hello girls," Serena said, handing them two plates "It's your first day you need to get some strength."

"Thank you very much," Izumi said before tasting and beaming "It's really delicious Serena!"

"Yes you are a very good cook," says Mitsuki

"Oh but I'm here for nothing, it's Yoshi who did it to you," said Serena, surprising the two girls. "He said it was to make your day more relaxing."

"I'm amazed," Izumi said with a grateful smile. "Does he know we're supposed to make things easier for him?"

"That's how Yoshitaka always thinks of the other before thinking about himself." Serena said as footsteps started to get along the stairs "What's that noise?"

"Oh no," whispered Izumi worried

Pochi and down the tired air but as soon as he saw Izumi in this nightie he lost the pedals again and chased him.

"NO POCHI STOPPED!" Izumi yelled as Pochi jumped on her, she managed to push him away by giving him a strong punch in the jaw but the nightie she wore was in tatters "Look what you did It was a gift from Yoshitaka and it belonged to his mother too! He will hate me. "

"Let's see Izumi, Yoshitaka is way too nice to blame someone," Mitsuki said.

"Yes, do not worry," Serena said, "He needs a lot more than that to annoy him."

Pochi immediately regained consciousness on hearing this new voice and returned. Seeing this beautiful young woman in a night gown Pochi has completely lost her head again and has put her face on it with hearts in her eyes.

"Warning Serena!" Warns Izumi

Serena looked at the dark crocodile on her and her adorable look suddenly changed to a real warrior. She then grabbed the upper jaw of the crocodile who could not move.

"You do not pick on me with impunity," Serena said coldly, punching her in the chin, clearly not at his best, but it was enough for Pochi to bang his head. against the ceiling as Serena's gaze became soft again "I hope it did not hurt her too much."

"Uh Serena?" Izumi asked, gaping

" Yes, what is it ? "

"Uh no, let it go."

Very heavy sounds were then heard and Thanos entered the kitchen with pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Hi company," he said stretching

"Hi Thanos," greeted the three girls

"Woaw Izumi," said Thanos surprised before laughing to tears "You started fashioning half-nighties, I'm sure people are going to jostle to buy them."

"Stop making fun of me it's not my fault!" Shouted Izumi very embarrassed

"I know," Thanos said, putting his big hands on Izumi's shoulders and kneeling to see the damage better "You can clearly see the marks of teeth and claws, but what animal could do that? should at least a tiger or a crocodile. "

"Well, exactly," said Izumi, "Mitsuki has a special pet."

Thanos waited grumbled and saw Pochi showing him the hooks.

"Oh yes, Thanos I'll introduce you to Pochi," said Mitsuki happily, "It's this friendly shown but he hates when a man touches Izumi."

Pochi then roared at him with all his might but Thanos got up and looked at Pochi with a killer look.

"Because you think I'm scared?" Thanos asked coldly. "Noodles like you I swallow ten every morning."

Thanos in turn roared so loud that the whole room shook and Pochi became all white before running away.

"With them that's how it was to go," said Thanos before sitting down quietly "Good what are we eating Serena?"

"You know Thanos," Serena said, giving her a plate of so much panquake that she could barely carry it. "You'll have to tell me what's stopping you from getting your breakfast yourself."

"Do I really need to remember what happened last time I tried?" He asked before eating at an alarming rate.

"You know Mitsuki," Izumi whispered, "I know they've only been known for a day, but in the end they're what they seem to be, brawlers."

"Yes it's really funnier like that," said carefree Mitsuki, sighing at his sister

"What was all this noise?" Yoshitaka asked as he came out wearing a white suit with a blue tie before seeing Izumi "What happened?"

"I'm sorry!" Shouted Izumi, bowing like a drinking bird "Pochi jumped on me and I could not do anything!"

"Calm down Izumi," he said, shaking his shoulders gently "It's nothing I can touch up."

" Really ? "

"Uh, I mean, I can ask a tailor to retouch it's a story of a few hours."

"But what kind of tailor do you ...?" Thanos began before doing this cut by Yoshitaka

"Euh Thanos, do you have what I asked you?"

"Yes," he said, handing him a medium sized cardboard box

"Thank you," Yoshitaka said, handing the box to his two maidservant "Hold it for you."

"Oh what is it ?!" Mitsuki asked as he tore off the cardboard as we tear out some gift wrap and see two female uniforms consisting of a light yellow jacket and a red mini-skirt "Oh des Uniforms, did you see how adorable they are Izumi? "

"But can you tell me where does your taste for indecent clothes come from?" Izumi asked red, "Look, the skirt is way too short."

"If it bothers you, you will have to complain to the director Izumi because they are the official uniforms of my school," said Yoshitaka with a smile, "and from today you will wear them."

"What?" Asked the two sisters

"You did not think that having a paid function would absolve you from going to school right?" Yoshitaka asked, "And from now on you will work for me. I thought it wise to enroll in my school. But of course if you prefer to stay in your old I will not force you, you choose. "

"Well," Izumi said uncertainly "What do you think about Mitsuki?"

"I'm fine," Mitsuki said happily. "It'll be great!"

"Well if Mitsuki wants I do not see any reason to refuse," says Izumi

"Well, now hurry up."

"This hurry of what?" Izumi asked

"From you change the course starts in half an hour," he said, looking at his watch "And you would not want to be late for your first day."

"I always swear to you at the last minute!" Izumi shouted down the stairs followed by his sister

"I've never seen you so eager to go to Yoshitaka school." Thanos chuckled.

"Easy to criticize when there ever was." Says Yoshitaka stopping him net

"Watch her, Yoshitaka," Serena said, "After all, there's a lot of idiots and weird people in this school, and I wonder why your parents sent you there."

"Do not worry Serena I'll be careful."

A little later they were all three on their way to school.

"So Yoshitaka?" Mitsuki asked. "How's your school?"

"Well, she's not really different from other people except that the material is a lot more sophisticated," says Yoshitaka. "But there's still a drawback."

"What is it?" Izumi asked

"There's a lot of moron and obsession, I was very reluctant to register because of that, but Serena told me it was the best solution as long as I was very careful about you," Yoshitaka said. a little worried "For you I do not worry too much Izumi you showed me clearly that you could defend yourself by yourself It is you who worries me Mitsuki, you are a girl player and therefore you easily say 'yes' to everything and as we are not the same age it is certain and certain that we will not be in the same class so it will be harder to keep an eye on you. "

"Yoshitaka, I'm a player but not stupid." Says Mitsuki "I know perfectly well from bad."

"I have a hard time giving it to you," Izumi said rather worried "Before making a decision with any impact, come and see me okay?"

"Okay," Mitsuki sighed.

"You're also paying attention to Izumi, the only person you can really trust is my friend Anna," Yoshitaka said.

" I'll remember it . "

Later Yoshitaka was sitting in his classroom at his usual place when the teacher announced. .

"Good kids," he said, "I know it's unexpected, but today we're welcoming a new student, I'll ask you to make a good impression."

They all started asking questions except for Yoshitaka who knew exactly what was going on, when Izumi came in with a big smile.

"Hello my name is Izumi Sawtari and I'm 15 years old," she said politely, "I hope to get along with you all."

Many boys started praising her beauty and some even started asking her questions which bothered her a lot.

"Okay, you can go sit down, Mrs. Sawatari."

"Yes sensei," she said before taking the desk next to Yoshitaka

"Funny coincidence, it looks like it's not tomorrow the day before you'll get rid of me," Yoshitaka says, making Izumi laugh.

The boys then looked at her with airs ranging from jealousy to pure hatred and the girls looked in confusion or in the case of one, sadness.

Meanwhile in the lower class

Mitsuki had the right to a host even more striking than his big sister. The whole class boy and girl bombard her with words saying how cute and adorable she was but Mitsuki being Mitsuki she simply thanked them with a smile.

Three hours later at break time. A rather tall, green-haired boy tied with a bandana approached Mitsuki with an even more bizarre look than the others approached Mitsuki.

"Hello angel fallen from the sky!" He cried, holding out his hand like a knight serving.

"Uh, hello," said Mitsuki confused

"I'm here, I'm Shinji Kume, the first class delegate," he said, making a bow. "Some students told me about you, and I must say you're even nicer than he said. ! "

"Thank you," Mitsuki said, still more confused. "But what do you want?"

"I came to make you a proposal," he said before putting it in a position of demand "I've had a talented getaway in the school at this time. become your personal escort? "

"Does that mean you're not going to leave my eyes?" Asked Mitsuki worried

"No, that's the role of a babysitter, an escort is like a fan club helping you every time you have a project to do," Shinji said, practically begging. we want to help a girl as cute as you! "

"Hmmm," Mitsuki hummed, touching his chin before smiling "Okay!"

"Yes!" Shouted Shinji, "I'll go immediately to warn others."

He ran away and another student approached Mitsuki

"Mitsuki, do you realize what you just agreed to?" She asked worriedly for her. "It's a break with you."

"Yes, but I have a principle," said Mitsuki, smiling innocently, "I never throw anything, it can always be used."

Back in Yoshitaka and Izumi's class

Virtually all the students gathered around Izumi to say how exceptional she was.

"Woaw Izumi, you're good in all disciplines!" Says a girl with purple hair

"No, you must not exaggerate," Izumi says.

Yoshitaka came past them with a meal box but he stumbled and the food happily packed it scattered.

"Oh boy, I understand why Serena packs them," Yoshitaka sighed.

"Wait, I'll pick up for you," Izumi said, lowering himself to put everything back in the box and hand it to his employer. "Here."

"Thank you Izumi but you did not have to," he said, picking up his box

"You already have breakfast, I have to serve something," Izumi muttered, both of them laughing.

Once Yoshitaka left Izumi returned to her place and saw that everyone was looking at her oddly.

"Tell me Izumi?" Asked the purple-haired girl "Why are you doing Nakabayashi a favor?"

"You better give it up," said a green-haired boy with arms crossed. "That guy is not worth it."

"He's right," a brown boy said as he leaned toward her. "Nakabayashi is just a jerk."

"I beg your pardon?" Izumi angrily asked that he insult him like that

"All he can do is run wild with his money," said a purple-haired boy with glasses. "To sum it up you'd better get away from him."

"Anything he knows how to do is freaked out with his money huh?" Izumi asked with a dark look "And can you give me some examples?"

"Well easy," said the green-haired boy. "I broke my bike a short time ago because of a minor accident and he told me that he had a whole new collection and he could give me one if I wanted to. "

"And you call that fright!" Izumi shouted at him scary a lot "He just wanted to help you!"

"It was just a way of hiding the Izumi frieze," the brown boy said.

"And he's not just about the money he's shouting," said the purple-haired girl. "When I had a bad grade at the last math check, he offered me classes like he was the strongest in the class for me to progress. "

"Once again he just wanted to help!" Shouted Izumi

"But no, and when I asked him what he was hoping for in return he said he did not need anything and I owed him nothing," said the girl.

"You really are all morons!" Izumi shouted in such an angry tone that they all moved back trembling. "You think that just because he's rich he's cranky and selfish but I'm telling you openly he's worth it." So much more than any of you, all he has done so far is just trying to help you, but you have sent him on a walk instead of trying to get to know him! it's just that you're all jealous of him and want him to feel bad! I'll tell you it's selfish and I do not want to stay with people like you! "

They were on the brink of the anxiety attack so much Izumi had been intimidating, she started to leave but she was called.

"A-waited Izumi," said the green-haired boy "N-do not tell me you and Nakabayashi are very, very close."

"It could," Izumi said indirectly, "It's not your business."

She left leaving the whole class with her jaw on the ground and wide-eyed without noticing that a girl had watched the entire scene in the shadows before running after her down the hall.

"Excuse me Izumi."

Izumi returned to see a girl of her age watching her. She had an angelic face with soft green eyes and long, smooth, brown hair. She wore the same uniform as she and even though it was not as much as she, she also had very generous forms.

"Yes who does he have?" Izumi asked

"Do you mind if you talk a little bit in private?"

Izumi was a little confused but she did not ask any questions and they were both on the roof where there was no one.

"So who has he?" Izumi asked

"Well, here I am, I will not go around the bush," she said, before taking a strict look, "Leave Yoshitaka alone, do not go near him, and never touch him again!"

Izumi looked at her with wide eyes, looking very surprised but she quickly managed to regain her composure.

" What do you mean ? "

"Do not pretend, I heard everything you said in class."

Izumi remembered everything she had seen and it was realized that it easily confused and turned red.

"No, no, no!" Shouted Izumi, wringing his hands, "You misunderstood, there's nothing like that between us!"

"Do you swear?" She asked suspiciously.

"I swear, we do not go out together at all, I do not like it that way."

"Okay, I'm willing to believe you, excuse me for this misunderstanding," she said, still a little uncertain "But tell me, if you're not in love with him why are you defending him like that? not together why did you seem so close? "

"Well, actually," Izumi began before remembering what Yoshitaka had said to him and smiling mischievously, "But tell me, you will not be Anna by chance?"

"Yes, Anna Kurauchi, how do you know?" Asked Anna before turning red and opening her mouth wide "Has Yoshitaka talked about me ?!"

Izumi then smiled in a really sneaky way. She was not the type teased especially on this kind of subject but seeing this girl visibly very in love it was stronger than she.

"Yes he said you were his only real friend in this school and that apart from you there were only idiots," she said before getting very close to her and chuckling "Finally told him that you are friends but you see what you see, you do not see it like that, you see it like so much more. "

"Oh my gods!" Said Anna, hiding her eyes dead from embarrassment. "Sa see that?"

"Even more than that," Izumi chuckled, "But tell me what's so appealing to you?"

"Well done," she said with her eyes closed and dreamy "This is the first time I see such a kind and brave guy."

"Nice and brave, huh," Izumi snorted, staring at her

"Yes and again the words are weak it's a real vigilante." She said rubbing her foot to the ground "For example when we were in CE2 three brute pushed me and we tried to steal my lunch but Yoshitaka c ' is interposed without hesitation and shouted at them that if they would not leave me alone they would be dealing with was the day we became him these three thugs would have persecuted me, this boy is my hero. "

"So they are friends since CE2 they really have to be very close," Izumi thought, sincerely smiling, "But I still find it a bit of a pain, I mean alone against three guys."

"Well, actually, he won quite easily," said Anna, surprising Izumi, "And since that day he has always been there for me, once when it was raining and I had forgotten my umbrella he gave me his he walked in the rain without even caring and the day my parents could not pick me up because of their work he brought a limousine for me. "

"He's the type to do things big," says Izumi

"Yes," Anna chuckled before resuming her dreamy air. "But nothing mattered to me more than the day when he had the courage to stand against my father just for me."

"How so?" Izumi asked

"Well my father is a very caring and very kind father but he's also very intimidating and very strict about his opinions," Anna laughed nervously. "But that's pretty normal, I guess for a commissioner general."

"A general commissioner, wait for Kurauchi, where have I heard?" Izumi asked before finding the answer that surprised her "Your father is Daisuke Kurauchi?" The chief of all the Japanese police? ! "

"Yes," said Anna, "But let's get back to the story, one day when I and Yoshitaka were 10 years old, I invited him to come and lunch at my place, my mother was not there, but my father was there. The first time he met and they are pretty well, but my father wanted to raise a subject that annoys me. "

"Which subject ? "

"Well, I've always wanted to become a great doctor like my mom and dad said the best way to go for that was to go to a big private medical college in the united states." Says Anna "I told him that I did not want to go there, that I wanted to stay in Japan with all my friends but as I told you he is very strict about his opinions and he shouted at me that it was the best thing to do and I will go in September whether I want it or not. "

"It's frankly selfish!" Shouted Izumi angrily

"As I was about to cry Yoshitaka took his plate and swayed it on my father's face," said Anna surprising Izumi. "My father is of course annoyed and asked why he did that and Yoshitaka shouted at him that he was a monstrous father of wanting to force me to leave my friends for a road he had traced himself and he said that even though he had a great role played in my life he It was still MY life and he was not allowed to decide in my place, my father was very surprised, it was the first time someone had been standing up to him like that but he also saw that Yoshitaka did that for me and he managed to convince him, without him I would be more in this country to talk to you. "

"Hold on to a general commissioner just 10 years to help a friend," said Izumi admiringly "It was really very brave of his par."

"Yes, and when asked why he did that, he said I was very important to him and he will never let me down."Anna said again in her bubble "That's the day I really fell in love with him."

" I see Yoshitaka really like his friends," Isumi thought with a smile. "Tell me Anna, have you ever met Serena and Thanos?"

"Of course a lot of times," Anna said. "I remember the first time I met Thanos he shook my hand so hard that I almost fainted."

"Exactly like my little sister," Izumi chuckled, "But, well, I can not say that our first impression was very good, between the difficulty came back, the fall in the lake twice and Yoshitaka who forgot twice that we were in the shower and trying to change it. "

"Wait," said Anna confusedly, "If I understand correctly he looked at you in the shower ... to see you naked."

"Uh no wait, it was just an accident."

"I take it that you live in the same house as the man of my dreams!" Anna shouted, her cheeks all red "What luck!"

"That's not the reaction I was expecting," Izumi thought sweating in anime style

"Do what you want is to keep it for you!" Shouted Anna with tears running but Izumi grabbed her wrist "Let me go, I do not want to talk to you anymore!"

"Listen to Anna," Izumi sighed, "You misunderstood, yes I live with him but that's because he's my employer."

"Your employer?"

"Yes, Mitsuki and I did not have a place to go and we needed a job and Yoshitaka hired us as a maid," says izumi, rubbing the nape of her neck. "Finally maid is no longer the right word. because he considers us more like friends. "

"Thank you Izumi, now I know what to do," Anna said, resuming her childish smile, "I'm going to be hired like a maid just like you!"

"Um, that's not exactly what I meant but you do what you want," Izumi said. "We can always ask him but I do not think it's a good idea to talk about it. a blow coming out of nowhere. "

"But if you'll see."

They then heard noise coming from the door and by coincidence it was Yoshitaka.

"Yoshitaka, what are you doing here?" Izumi asked

"I always have lunch here a little before break time and avoid going to the canteen, I do not like to eat in noisy places," Yoshitaka replied before he noticed Anna and smiled at her. Anna, how are you? "

"Yes, very well, thank you," said Anna, red with embarrassment, patting her fingers, "said Yoshitaka, I have something to ask you."

"Of course, you know you can just ask me," Yoshitaka said, "What is it?"

"Well, actually," Anna began, before doing it by Izumi.

"Uh Anna, I do not think it's such a good idea," Izumi said before thinking, "She's crazy about him, but if she becomes her maid I think it will only make them feel more embarrassed." Yoshitaka 'pretty sensitive soul and Anna looks pretty shy with him, she's veiling her face.'

"Yoshitaka she does not want to share!" Shouted Anna like a kid

"What ?!" shouted Izumi all red

Then there is a fight between these two chaos, Yoshitaka not knowing what is past that is happy to eat while watching. This continued for a little while until Mitsuki came out of nowhere and separated them.

"Calm girls," she said smiling. "There's a simple way to arrange all that."

"It's gone for a ride," Yoshitaka murmured.

"A challenge." Says Mitsuki

"What kind of challenge?" Said both concerned simultaneously

Before they are able to say whew they are found on strata in front of the whole school who acclaimed them.

"What does that mean Mitsuki?" Izumi asked a little annoyingly

"Well, I looked for the simplest way to break your tie, and I came to the conclusion that the easiest way was to get you through a series of tests to find out who would be the most effective servant, "Mitsuki replied.

"And that's what you call simple ?!" Izumi shouted.

"Well, you know, we're not really competing, but I have to admit that it sounds good and fun," Anna says, smiling, "Okay, I am!"

"Well not me!" Izumi shouted "It's way too extravagant, it will not happen!"

"Sorry but that!" Shouted Shinji in a microphone "Mitsuki has already prepared everything and it would make him sad that his big sister this parade! You will both pass a series of tests to see who is the most apt to to serve Yoshitaka! Well of course the judge could be none other than Yoshitaka himself! "

The light of an unknown projector then illuminate Yoshitaka sitting at a large table with a bored face.

"I'm asked to explain the situation to me but I ended up here before I could place one," Yoshitaka says, tapping the table. "It's almost a magic trick."

"It was one of my ideas," said Mitsuki with a big smile "It will be a contest that will decide who is the best servant and who will be your servant!"

"But why would Anna want to be my maid?" Yoshitaka asked confused. "And even if she wanted to, why should I choose only one?"

"Well, because Anna is amo," Mitsuki began before Anna stuck her hand violently on her mouth to silence her.

"I'm just competitive!" Said Anna all red, laughing embarrassingly, "It will be just a friendly competition."

"I see, in this case it will be fun," Yoshitaka said as Anna sighed with relief.

"Mitsuki," Izumi whispered to his little sister, "This is not the kind of thing you say openly."

"Sorry," Mitsuki giggled, pulling out his tongue.

"I'm fine with you!" Says Anna from the flames in her eyes

"Let's get rid of that right away," Izumi whispered.

"Well, the contest will be in six trials: the cooking skills, the ability to heal, the tenderness of a maid, household efficiency, the ability to keep calm and the appearance of uniforms." Shinji explained in the microphone "Yoshitaka will score you each with a score from 0 to 100. The one with the most points will be considered as the best maid, are you ready?"

"Yes!" They said to each other

"In this case, let's get right to the test of the kitchen," Shinji said, pointing to two tables with a variety of ingredients. "You have two and a half minutes to prepare a cold meal."

"Oh no, the category in which I'm the most dumb," Izumi thought puzzled.

"One moment," Mitsuki said as he saw Yoshitaka raise his hand. "The judge wants to make a claim."

"Could we have gone through this ordeal?" Yoshitaka asked, nervously scratching his head "Because I know them and without wanting to upset them they are as bad a cook as any other."

"HE!" Cried the two girls, pouting.

"Sorry but the tests are decided and can not be changed or canceled." Shinji said, "Ladies, to your stove!"

A 30 minute countdown was triggered and although having almost no experience in the field they did their best to cook something edible.

After 30 minutes they had finished just in time. Izumi had prepared salmon and avocado rice balls and Anna had prepared noodles stir-fried with chicken broth.

"Now you, sir!" Said Shinji

"It's not as bad as I expected," Yoshitaka murmured.

Yoshitaka started by tasting Anna's dish, he did not seem to like it, but it was not horrible either.

"There are several deficiencies like cooking that is not enough and the oil level much too high." Yoshitaka said before smiling "But I must admit that you have improved a lot Anna, I put you the note 50 out of 100. "

Anna seemed satisfied with this note while Yoshitaka then tasted Izumi's dish and crunching it in one of the rice dumplings he made a visible grimace.

"Tell me, Izumi?" Yoshitaka asked, "You're not too quick to cook?"

"Not particularly, I think," Izumi said, "Why?"

"Because you managed to confuse salt with sugar," Yoshitaka said, "The rice is sweet."

"Oh!" Izumi shouted before blushing at the sound of somebody mocking her "Sorry but at the same time both are white powders! How to recognize them ?!"

"There is one in a salt shaker and the other in a paper package with sugar writing," Shinji replied, making Izumi blush even more.

"Sorry Izumi but it's not worth more than 30 out of 100." Yoshitaka says

"Anna is a step ahead!" Said Shinji, let's move on to the next test! "

The trials are chained with the healing test of healing imaginary wounds. They were both very talented but being the daughters of a doctor Anna won with ratings of 90 to 80.

The test of tenderness was to put the employer at ease with actions and sweet words but wanting to do too much Anna put Yoshitaka quite uncomfortable in wanting the approach of too ready and Izumi won this test with scores of 80 against 65.

The test of the household consisted of clearing dirty soil as quickly as possible without defects. Izumi being a very fast and resourceful girl and Anna being a hard-working but somewhat clumsy girl, Izumi won the event with 100 to 60 marks.

The penultimate test of the ability to keep calm was to resist as long as possible to members of Shinji's band who was doing very annoying things and Izumi being a girl with a fragile temperament and Anna being a calm girl she was earned quite easily with notes of 90 against 65.

"Reiko!" Shinji asked one of his henchmen, "Can you remind us of the current scores?"

"Anna has amassed the 50, 90, 65, 60 and 90 ratings for a total of 355 out of 500 and Izumi has collected 30, 80, 80, 100 and 65 scores for a total of 355 out of 500 as well!" Reiko

"Against all odds, our candidates are perfectly tied!" Shouted Shinji, "So this is the last race that's going to be the tie-breakers, can you explain it to us Mitsuki?"

"With pleasure," said Mitsuki with irresistible air, "I had two versions of this event in case you were tied, so in this event each of you will choose the costume you want in the stands. three rounds in this event, uniform of work, held evening and swimsuit, the one that Yoshitaka will judge the most attractive will win, it will have won two sets of three. "

"WHAT?" Izumi shouted in embarrassment "No way you wear voyeur costumes in front of this crowd!"

"Speak for you!" Says Anna, still determined "I will fight for victory!"

"Oh, that's not true!" Izumi shouted, "Yoshitaka do something!"

"Well, I would not say no to Izumi but I do not really see what I could do in this situation," said Yoshitaka. "I doubt very much that the new Mitsuki fan club will let us go before there is a winner. "

Izumi simply sighed knowing that she could not do anything about it and agreed to continue the competition.

In the uniform category Anna came out with a very light Maid outfit with cat ears and started doing submissive postures, all the boys whistled except Yoshitaka who found her very pretty but that embarrassed her a bit. Izumi came out with a normal and pink maid outfit that was less revealing but very tight and flushed a little in a cute way that Yoshitaka loved. He therefore with great difficulty chose Izumi for this round.

In the evening category Izumi came out with a very nice red open glue dress and Anna came out with a black dress with a bigger neckline and a long skirt touching the ground but cut in a V showing entirely one of His legs . Yoshitaka found that this dress was made for her and so chose Anna for this sleeve.

"This competition is even closer than we thought my friends!" Said Shinji "Our two competitors each one point so it's the sleeve of the swimsuit that will decide between! Go choose ladies!"

They went backstage and Yoshitaka started thinking.

"I know I should feel bad for Izumi but I can not deny that I really like what I see," Yoshitaka thought, "does that make me a bad guy?" I'll have to ask Serena . "

In the strata Izumi was looking for a little bit of interest while Anna was looking for a flea that really wanted the best and for the first time since the beginning of the contest, they are spoken.

"Said Anna?" Izumi asked

"What?" Says Anna without looking at her

"I'm sorry things are turned this way but I'm not going to believe that I'm doing this because I do not want to work with you," Izumi said sincerely, "I'm doing this to help you and Yoshitaka."

"And you want to help us apart!" Cried Anna

"You must not see things like that," Izumi said. "It's just that Yoshitaka is a little small when it comes to love and you look pretty shy with him so I quickly made the connection and thought that if you worked for him you would both be uncomfortable permanently. "

"I can not deny it's a possible situation, so ..." Anna started before blushing "Are you worried about us?"

"Of course," Izumi said, smiling gently, "If you're important to my employer and friend, you're important to me as well."

Anna suddenly became red but tried to hide it by looking at the looters.

"Let's hurry up," she said, searching

Ten minutes later they are out.

Anna was wearing a very voyeur-looking cobalt green bikini and Izumi was wearing a pale pink lace bikini that looked a bit less voyeuristic but perfectly suited to her curves.

All the boys present had hearts instead of eyes and were on the verge of ecstasy even Yoshitaka had to pinch his nose so that the blood did not flow.

"It will be a great moment, but alas, everything comes to an end!" Says Shinji, "Yoshitaka will be your last decision, who is the big winner?"

"It's just that ..." Yoshitaka said uncertainly "They are both very pretty, I really have to choose?"

"In a contest there is always only one Yoshitaka winner," said Mitsuki kindly

But before Yoshitaka could pronounce his verdicts strange noises ruled in the room. They are turned to the source of the noise and we saw Pochi literally jumped through the window.

"What is he doing here ?!" Yoshitaka asked very surprised

"He has always been following us," Izumi said panicked.

"Quick guys!" Shouted Shinji, "Protect Mitsuki from this giant lizard!"

All of Shinji's troop formed a kind of human shield around Mitsuki that remained confused.

"It's not for Mitsuki that you should worry!" Says Yoshitaka

In fact Pochi was sawed in front of Anna and Izumi 's swimsuits and it is time to pursue them. He first tried to catch Anna, but Izumi put it in front of her, reaching out.

"Do not touch her Pochi!" Shouted Izumi

"Are you protecting me?" Asked Anna

"What should I do to prove to you that I just want your property," Izumi said, sincerely smiling

Anna became red again and she felt something in her heart. But all this did not prevent Pochi from jumping on Izumi, fortunately Yoshitaka took it by the hand and ran.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Izumi the crocodile still at their kit

"Do you see the room there?" Yoshitaka whispered, "Once in, go out through the back door and shut up there."

Yoshitaka then threw Izumi into the local and once Pochi inside he closed the front door. Meanwhile Izumi is rushed and closed the back door leaving Pochi totally trapped.

"That's it," Izumi sighed.

"Said Mitsuki, do you know this animal?" Asked Shinji

"Of course it's Pochi," said Mitsuki, smiling. "He lives with us at Yoshitaka."

At these words the Mitsuki fan club remained speechless.

"YOU AND YOUR SISTERS LIVE WITH YOSHITAKA !?" they yelled at the same time

"They told you they were my maids," Yoshitaka said. "So I do not see how surprising it is."

"We thought they were just part-time workers!" Shouted a henchman "They come every day to sweep, but they leave."

"But in fact they are your slaves!" Shouted another henchman "What are you doing to them?" You force them to wear revealing uniforms, you spy them in their bath, you make them sweat to mater their cleavage full of sweat!? (does it remind you of anything? T_T)

The whole school watching them began to whisper and for some unknown reason most seemed to believe it.

"He does not do any of these things to us!" Izumi shouted angrily

"Yoshitaka would never do that," said Mitsuki strongly disagree. "He's a very nice guy."

"Besides you paid for them to say what you want!" Cried a third henchman "You bought their services!"

"You're nasty monster Nakabayashi!" Shouted Shinji, "And we will not let Mitsuki into your dirty hands!"

For the first time since they knew him, Izumi and Mitsuki, hate was seen in Yoshitaka's eyes. He then advanced without saying anything to the henchman who spoke before Shinji when the play was completely silent.

"I hope I did not hear well," Yoshitaka said emotionally, "What did you say?"

"I said you bought their service!" Cried the hench hiding his fear "So what ?!"

Instead of answering Yoshitaka punched him in the face without a shouted guard and before he knew it, he stuck two more, knocking him on the bloody face.

"You're crazy!" Shouted Shinji

"I'm not a brawler, but I still have limits," Yoshitaka said before bending his arms. "But if you want you can try to avenge him."

"If we could long ago have been given a tough Nakabayashi correction!"

"And what's stopping you?"

"You know that," said Shinji, "this 2-meter boxer 15 for 180 pounds of muscle and this omniscient sword."

"You mean Thanos and Serena, but they are not there, right?" Said Yoshitaka, advancing in a threatening manner. "Besides, I do not think he's ever set foot in this academy."

"Maybe, but they could do it today."

"That's a not-so-masked way of saying that you're scared," he says, really angry. "It's insulting to Mitsuki's limit to be admired by losers like you!"

Being the most outrageous thing that could be said to a fan club they all got on it.

They tried to attack him but Yoshitaka dominated them with an incredible level of combat. Everyone was very surprised to see him drop like flies. They tried to attack him in several directions at the same time but Yoshitaka counterattacked as if he had eyes behind his head and the few hits that happened to reach him did not do much to him.

After a while they were all on the ground with blood on their faces. But Shinji is up and tried to knock him out with an iron bar.

"He!" Izumi shouted as he grabbed the bar.

"Qu." Shinji began before getting a big kick in the parts and a big uppercut in the jaw putting him on the ground.

"I'm your maid Yoshitaka anyway," Izumi said with a smile, "I'm not going to let you do all the work."

"Thank you for the help," Yoshitaka chuckled before he looked upset again and pulled Shinji barely conscious by the hair "Now you understand why Thanos and Serena never come here. enemies too strong for me, I would never have wasted their time with villains like you. "

He then slammed his head on the ground knocking him out and saw that the whole school was looking at him with eyes out of their sockets.

"Can I know what you're looking at ?!" yelled Yoshitaka, looking gloomily like a rabbit.

"Woaw Yoshitaka," said Anna. "It was very impressive."

" Thank you . "

"I thought you had more temperament than that Yoshitaka," Izumi chuckled, "Create such carnage because they call you pervert."

"It's all the same to me that they call me pervert," Yoshitaka said before smiling. "What really irritated me was that they dared to imply that you were the kind of girl you could buy. . "

Izumi blushed at this good intention and even Mitsuki looked pretty embarrassing in a good way.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Mitsuki asked, changing the subject

"In your opinion, Thanos and Serena taught me, every day at 6:00 pm they have been training me for three years now, it's effective, but ..." Yoshitaka said, rocking. "I'm not as tough as them."

He then collapsed with fatigue in Izumi's arms.

"The poor," Mitsuki said. "He looks completely exhausted."

"That's what happens when we play solitary brawlers," Izumi said smiling as he watched him sleep

They called Thanos to pick them up without the memory that Pochi was still locked in the room and an hour later Yoshitaka was lying in his room with Izumi, Mitsuki and Anna staring at him.

"It will be a damn first day," Izumi whispered.

"Yes, but fun," said Mitsuki before slacking. "It's just too bad that Yoshitaka could not make a decision, we'll never be the winner of the contest."

"The result did not matter anyway anyway," Anna said with a big, innocent smile, "Because ultimately Yoshitaka will not need to choose."

" What do you mean ? "

"During this competition when I saw that you care about me and that you were such a nice girl," said Anna all red with her hand on her heart "I had an illumination."

"An illumination? Which one?"

Instead of answering, Anna jumped on her and held her tight.

"I fell in love with you Izumi!" Hysterically yelled Anna.

"WHAT ?!" Izumi shouted in surprise

"Do you realize, I love you and we both love Yoshitaka!" Anna shouted as she rubbed at her "We're going to be able to form a love triangle and live happily all three!"

"WOAW WOAW!" Izumi said, "It's calm Anna, firstly me and Yoshitaka are just friends and secondly I'm straight."

"You're stubborn and I find it very attractive," she said before starting to chase after her "Come back darling!"

Izumi escaped while Mitsuki was flabbergasted by this big change of personality, Anna had gone from a shy girl to an open lover.

"Usually I do not have anything against lesbians but here I find it very shocking," Mitsuki murmured.

Yoshitaka then yawned and woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked

"You're in your room," said smiling Mitsuki. "You fell asleep after your big show of force and we brought you back here."

"Ah, thank you," said Yoshitaka, "Where is Izumi?"

"Let's say she's playing cat and mouse with her new friend," said Mitsuki. "Tell me Yoshitaka, is Anna still a shy girl?"

"No, she's only a little shy with the people she meets and kind of let that go by her emotions," Yoshitaka replied as she got up from bed "But otherwise she's a very brave and very open girl. mind, besides I do not know if I told you but she is bisexual. "

"It's an information that we will have had ten minutes ago," Mitsuki murmured, "especially to Izumi."

"Good now better go back to work," Yoshitaka says.

"Wait," Mitsuki said before stepping forward right in front of him and kissing him on the cheek without shouting "It's for thanking you for protecting us."

Yoshitaka was paralyzed on the spot. It was not only because of the kiss but also because for the first time he saw Mitsuki blush with a shy air.

It was certain, these girls still had many surprises in store for him.


End file.
